Sakura's final quest
by Crystal Phoenix2
Summary: Eli reveals his true form but a new darkness has arrived. Sakura and the others must save him. The ultimate battle rages on in the realm of darkness. After she must choose from Lee or the new transformation of the cards. Fantasy with a touch of romance.
1. The truth is revealed

Chapter 1: The Truth is revealed  
  
Sakura transforms the final Clow Card. Sakura faints. When she woke up, she was in Eli's room. It was quite dark but everyone stayed awake for Sakura. "Sakura, now you have completed your quest, I must reveal my true identity." says Eli. "What do you mean? I know who you are, you're Eli. Aren't you?" asks Sakura. "I always knew there was something different about your spirit. I felt like I knew you, but how? Anyways, you did a good job of keeping your identity hidden." said Lee. Sakura's Clow Cards fly from her reach, encircling Eli. The Clow circle surrounded Eli. A great blinding flash went through the room. When everyone was able to lift their eyelids to see, Eli was gone but there in his place was an old man. "Clow Reed! Is that really you? No wonder I felt a strong power from Eli." shouted Kuro Barrows. "Indeed it is I. Now Sakura, even though you have transformed all of the Clow Cards, there is still an even greater power for you to achieve. Right now you don't need it; it is only for the darkest of all Demons to use on. It is called the 'Crystal Clow Cards.' " Madison stands up and asks, "How will Sakura transform her Clow Cards again? How will she know when the darkest of all Demons has come?" "Sakura must merge with the Clow Cards' spirits but it is only temporarily. She will know when to do this when the time comes. Do you understand, Sakura?" answers Clow Reed. "It'll be hard but we'll make it." says Sakura. 


	2. Darkness has come

Chapter 2: Darkness has come  
  
Clow Reed starts to fade away, falling down to his knees in pain. "What's wrong?" asks Lee. "Something is trying to take possession of my soul. . ." answers Clow Reed.  
  
Clow Reed falls to the ground and is unconscious. Everyone crowds around him to see if he is ok. Suddenly, a black gate appears. It opens and out comes a gigantic demon hand. Sakura, Lee, Kuro Barrows and Yui prepare to protect themselves. The Demon hand is not after them, it is after Clow Reed! It grabs Clow Reed as if he was lifeless and takes him through the gate.  
  
"We must keep the gate open! I call upon the moon, the gate must stay open!" shouted Yui. The gate was kept open by the will of the moon but slowly closing by the minute. "What was that?!" asked Sakura. "It is the darkest of all Demons, Viscerian." answered Kuro. "We must save Clow Reed!" shouted Lee. "I agree. We must enter the gate to the darkness realm. Only beings possessing magic may pass through the gate unharmed. Madison must stay." Yui replies. "Sakura, don't worry about me, you have to save Clow Reed. Go on." says Madison. Sakura agrees that this is the best for Madison. The gate is closing faster, the moon is losing power. Sakura, Lee, Kuro and Yui jump to the gate, hoping they will make it in time. 


	3. The first crystal Clow cards

Chapter 3: The First Crystal Clow Cards  
  
Sakura and the others make it and the black gate has closed. A little demon appears in front of them. "I am a minion of Viscerian. I've come here to tell you to head back home now!! Or else." "We're here to save Clow Reed, we won't leave without him!" says Lee. "Fine, you asked for it. Shadow Flame! Come forth and diminish these trespassers!" shouts the minion. A gigantic dragon dived down from the clouds. I must try merging or else we're going to be destroyed. . . Thinks Sakura. "I call upon the power of my star, ancient forces near and far, Star card transform with all your might and draw your power from my light." calls Sakura. But nothing happens. "Of course! I need a different incantation!" says Sakura. "Hurry up! Or else we're dead!" yells Lee. Sakura holds up the fly and the shield card. "I call upon the spirits therefore, crystals bonding forever more. Crystal cards merge with all your might, and draw your power from the light!" Sakura says. The cards transformed and merged with Sakura. Sakura now had wings and could summon a shield in a blink of an eye. Lee flew with Kuro Barrows. Yui, Lee, and Kuro followed behind Sakura. They tried flying away from the dragon but it was too swift. They had to battle it. Everyone stopped, prepared for the dragon. Sakura merged with the Water and the Fly cards. She grew blue wings and carried an aqua sceptre (the Clow Key) that summons water powers. Lee took out his magical sword, called upon the power of lightning for the dragon's weakness was water and lightning (wings). Shadow Flame attacked, Sakura and the others also attacked. A great explosion of magic erupted. Shadow Flame was too close to the explosion so its wing was torn. It fell a great depth and crashed. It lay on the ground, defeated. "Shadow Flame is not destroyed, only its pride is. We must find Clow Reed before it comes back to its senses." said Kuro Barrows. "How do we find Clow Reed anyways?" asks Lee. "We must find the dungeons of chaos. That is the only place Clow Reed can be destroyed. It is underground in the centre of this realm. There is a passage though but Shadow Flame guards it." answers Yui. "Let's go then. Before Shadow Flame comes to." says Sakura 


	4. The passage

Chapter 4: The passage  
  
As Sakura, Lee, Kuro and Yui flew they spotted a tower. "That's the tower that holds the stairways to the passage!" said Kuro. "Should I unmerge?" asked Sakura. "Yes, you don't want to lose power, plus you will regain your strength." answered Yui. Sakura unmerged and Yui carried her. Inside the tower, there was only one stairway but it was 100 metres deep. Sakura and Lee flew with Yui and Kuro Barrows down the stairs. The spiral stairs were so dangerous because of all the extremely sharp turns. Kuro Barrows almost crashed into the wall, going down the spiral stairs. Lee was knocked off of Kuro Barrows but Sakura caught him. It has been 1.7 hours but they have only flown 76 metres down. Yui dropped from exhaustion and Sakura almost fell onto the stairs but Lee caught her. "We need to take a break! Now! Look how much we're getting hurt and how tired we are! We aren't even in battle with Viscerian yet!" shouted Lee. "I agree! We must rest for a couple of minutes! Besides, we only have 17 more metres down." said Sakura. They rested for a long time. Now that their strength is replenished, they can continue, faster than ever. They reached the beginning of the passage. It was a long dark hallway that stretched out to about 6 kilometres. When they finally reached the end, they found a huge gate that definitely led to the 'Dungeons of Chaos'. "We can't enter yet, I haven't merged with all my cards yet! said Sakura. "It does not matter. If the spirits of the Clow Cards trust you enough, they will all merge with you to become the Crystal Cardcaptor." said Yui. Sakura defiantly but slowly opened the gateway. 


	5. Crystal Cardcaptor

Chapter 5: Crystal Cardcaptor  
  
When Sakura opened the door, all they saw was a big dungeon with a small pillar (stand) in the centre. On that pillar was a Clow Card seal. This one was different than Sakura's though. It was pure black. "I understand! Viscerian doesn't want Clow Reed, he wants possession of the Clow Cards!" said Lee. A big booming voice shouted through the dungeon and said, "I, Viscerian shall command the spirits of the Clow Cards!" Sakura turned around only to see Viscerian, the demon of darkness. Viscerian looked quite different than they had imagined. Viscerian had the body of a human but they could not see their faces for it was covered by his cloak. But sure enough, he was a demon. Sakura merged with the Fly, Jump, Water, Fire, Wind, Thunder, Earth and Shield cards. But the rest of the Clow Cards immediately merged with Sakura. The spirits would not allow Sakura to fight alone. "Sakura! You cannot control the power of all the Clow Cards all at once!" shouted Kuro Barrows. "What should I do then?!" asked Sakura. "Transform your wand!" answered Yui. "Concentrate, Sakura!" shouted Lee. Sakura concentrated, eyes fixed on the wand. Suddenly, she was able to see into the wand, with all of the Clow Cards' power within it. The Wand transformed into a large sceptre. The yellow five pointed star upon it transformed into a crystal eight pointed star. All gazed in amazement. "Prepare for the ultimate battle and all of your deaths!!" shouted Viscerian. "RELEASE THE POWER!!!" shouted Sakura. The Clow Circle (which has transformed into Sakura's Star Circle, then transformed into the Crystal Clow Star Circle) appeared under Sakura, Lee, Kuro Barrows and Yui. A great light beamed from the circle and covered them in it. All of the spirits of the Clow Cards had risen from the circle and merged with all of the heroes/heroines. This way, all of them would have immense power to defeat Viscerian. "No! I must defeat them before it is too late to stop their power!" screamed Viscerian. The transformation was completed. All of the 'warriors' turned to face Viscerian. Sakura's voice echoes loudly, as if she was possessed, shouting out the words: "VISCERIAN, YOUR TIME OF DESTRUCTION IS OVER!!!" 


End file.
